


Chew on This

by dugindeep (hotsauce)



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:36:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsauce/pseuds/dugindeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/">spn_masquerade</a>, for the prompt <i>J2, size kink, neck biting; Anything based on <a href="http://38.media.tumblr.com/ba1c45558aa9371e4f0b5bcc13857da1/tumblr_n94r2ufc751svc207o2_500.png">this pic</a>, preferably including the size difference and how it allows Jensen access to Jared's neck.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Chew on This

Jensen is not short. He’ll make that fact known to anyone who will listen. The trouble is that when standing beside Jared, not many people pay attention. 78 inches is a bit much to take in (and Jensen knows that one well) and it always distracts their conversational partners. Which always pisses Jensen the hell off for a variety of reasons. 

Not least of which is the constant halted conversations that twist from general introductions at cocktail parties into rampant objectification for the width of Jared’s hands, the spread of his wingspan, and the impressive length of his shoes. 

But also, Jensen is over six feet tall; he’s at least four inches taller than the average man and nearly an entire head above Tom Cruise, who has been in ten times as many films as Jensen has … so everyone who insists that Jensen is short can go suck it.

Except Jared … Jared constantly picks on Jensen for his height, but he hasn’t sucked it in about four years, ever since he learned how to short circuit Jensen’s brain.

“Hey, Shorty,” Jared calls out once he’s in the kitchen. 

Jensen growls over the coffee machine that’s still gurgling with liquid gold. He groans again when Jared walks by, a light sheen of sweat glistening across his bare shoulders and arms, sweat and musk swelling in the air, and especially when Jared scrubs a hand over Jensen’s head like he’s a little kid. 

“Why you so cranky?”

“Suck it, Jared,” he grumbles, eyes on the prize now dribbling into a coffee cup. 

Jared is then right on Jensen’s back, arms sliding against Jensen’s, palms covering his hands on the counter. The entirety of his broad, sturdy chest covers Jensen’s back from shoulders to waist, and from there on down, Jared’s perfectly aligned with his wet, hot breath in Jensen’s ear. “You so sure about that?”

Jensen shivers then shakes his head to cover it up. Heat breaks out over his neck and up to his hairline when Jared rubs his nose along his jaw, and again when Jensen can feel Jared’s smart smile against the shell of his ear.

He’s completely surrounded, has nowhere to go without using some bodily force, and he absolutely fucking loves it. Especially when Jared juts his hips forward and Jensen can feel the precise shape of Jared’s also-oversized dick sliding along the curve of his ass. “You sure, Jen?”

Jensen is only half-sure what got them here and the need to change directions in the matter of sucking makes his head spin. “Maybe not,” Jensen breathes out. 

Jared leans more heavily onto Jensen, which increases the fever surely burning right through the worn-out tee and old, thin boxers Jensen slept in. “That’s what I thought,” Jared responds with a dark, deep chuckle. He brings his arms up to wrap around Jensen’s shoulders, and now his entire body is engulfing all of Jensen’s.

_It’s fucking fantastic_ , and Jensen’s heart jumps in anticipation. Even when his brain and mouth have other ideas to ramp up the heat. “Not gonna shower first, you beast?” 

Just a joke, and surely Jared gets it, but now Jensen can’t ignore the salty scent coming off of Jared’s sweaty, tight, and overly warm body. 

Jensen closes his eyes, inhales deeply, and nearly misses Jared’s invitation to, “Join me in there.”

The offer is tempting, but Jensen is now fully awake thanks to his morning wood coming around for a second visit and Jared’s heft still weighing Jensen down, keeping him in place. So instead of heading off to the bathroom for a nice and wet morning rendezvous, Jensen turns in place, goes for Jared’s mouth, and gets lifted off the cool tile floor with Jared’s hands at his ass. 

Jensen gets one leg wrapped around Jared’s knee, remaining semi-hung in the air as Jared’s hands keep a tight grip to his ass and bring their growing hard-ons together. They fight through the kiss until Jared uses his height to even greater advantage and leans down far enough to force Jensen’s head back so Jared controls the entire moment. Their mouths are at their widest, and their tongues battle for the slickest and deepest parts of one another’s mouths, all while Jensen grinds against Jared while being strung up like a rag doll. 

When Jared breaks the kiss for a deep, heavy inhale, Jensen focuses on Jared’s long, taut neck where the carotid arteries are thick and pulsing beneath his skin. Jensen laps at it, relishing the quick hitches of air Jared releases and how his fingers dig into the flesh of Jensen’s ass cheeks. 

Aiming to get Jared even more worked up, Jensen nips and sucks and even bites at the skin along the side of Jared’s neck.

“It’s gonna … ahh, be trouble … later,” Jared pants as he rubs their groins together in quicker, tighter circles.

He smiles, bites once more, and points out: “Good thing we got a make-up department.”

They’re not quiet, but they are speechless as they fuck against one another. All pants and whimpers and grunts until Jared slides his fingers down between Jensen’s ass cheeks and rubs hard against his hole. 

Jensen shouts with his orgasm and is not one bit embarrassed because Jared is quite loud when he comes as well. 

“Definitely need that shower now,” Jared says once he’s gotten a hold of his breathing.

“Lead the way,” Jensen replies with a smile. And he absolutely does not yelp when Jared swings him over his shoulder and heads off to the bathroom.


End file.
